ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
White Hot
White Hot is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is in the middle of a fight with Sevenseven. Sevenseven (Let's call him 77) blasted a beam, but before it could hit, Noah transformed and when the smoke cleared, he was gone. "Fasttrack!" 77 looked back and saw Noah as Fasttrack behind him. 77 yelled something in Sotoraggian to Noah. "Um...I have no idea what you just said but..." Noah replied. Noah jumped up and kicked 77 down in the span of less than one second. "0.63 seconds. A new record!" 77 was arrested and sent to the Null Void. Noah changed back and got a call from Max Tennyson. "Noah, there's trouble afoot on the star Pyros." Max said. "Pyros? Heatblast's homeworld? On it." Noah said. Noah flew to Pyros on Ship. "Hopefully I don't change back here, Ship. If I do, I'm dead, just like on Energia." Noah said. "Ship!" Noah transformed into Heatblast and jumped down. There were many Pyronites roaming about the planet. "I don't see what the problem is...." Noah said. Just then, an energy ray zoomed a few miles behind Noah. Noah made a fire rock and flew over. He saw a red Kikozan blasting Pyronites. "Hey!" Noah called. The Kikozan looked up. "Ah, Segurason. Fancy meeting you here." The Kikozan said. "You know me? Wait....a red Kikozan!? It's Albedo!" Noah realized. "Bingo!" "But I thought you lost all but Goop, Rath, and Nanomech!" "I did. I've been roaming space recollecting my forms though. I still need a boost, though. I'm nowhere near up to speed." Albedo shot Noah with an energy blast. Albedo transformed into Big Chill and froze Noah. Noah thawed out, but Albedo synced his Matrix with Noah's, then there was a burst of energy. The Matrixes began to blink red. Noah made a fire rock and flew up to Ship as fast as he could. He barely made it. Albedo flew onto Ship without anyone knowing. Noah let the Matrix recharge. He transformed into Swampfire and went back down. Albedo went Ultimate and went back down. "Thanks for getting me a huge leap closer to my goal." Albedo said. "Whatever." Noah said. Albedo breathed Ice Flames at Noah, but Noah dodged, and Pyros was nothing but an overgrown rock! The Pyronites were simply rockmen, who were dying. "You depleted all of the heat from the planet and the people!" Noah yelled. Noah went Ultimate Swampfire and fueled the planet up again. Noah tried to punch Albedo, but he turned intangible. This continued until Noah threw one of the orbs on his arm at him and blew Albedo many yards away. "Darn you!" Albedo pressed a button and teleported away. Noah went back home. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ship *Max Tennyson *Pyronites Aliens *Fasttrack (Noah) *Heatblast (Noah) *Neo (Albedo) *Big Chill (Albedo) *Swampfire (Noah) *Ultimate Big Chill (Albedo) *Ultimate Swampfire (Noah) Villains *Albedo *Sevenseven Trivia *Albedo has 62% of his aliens back now. *Noah discovers Albedo's plan. *Sevenseven makes his reappearance. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc